


The Greatest Senpai

by Escanor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, When is this set? Who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escanor/pseuds/Escanor
Summary: After a long day on the court, Nishinoya stumbles upon something rather strange in the locker room and ends up discovering that their ultimate decoy is - metaphorically speaking - in a bind.





	

Yuu stretched his arm across his chest as he finally strode back into the locker room, pulling just hard enough to ease the tension in his shoulder. Libero's can never catch a break, it seems. He raised his arms above his head to relieve the tightness in his sides, when his eyes fell upon a pile of white fabric that had fallen from a partially open locker. He could hear that someone was in the shower, so decided just to put it back in for them. When he approached and saw what the pile actually was though, an expression of bewilderment danced across his face. What on earth did someone need so many bandages for? This many would serve as a half decent Halloween costume. Before he could question it further though, he heard the shower being switched off, and a long sigh come from within. Panicked, he leapt back a few feet and resumed his stretches. A moment later, Hinata wandered out from the showers, a towel wrapped around his body, covering his chest to his thighs. And then realisation hit Yuu like a freight train. 

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-" he shouted, dancing on the spot. Hinata looked terrified, and had good reason to be. He clutched his towel to his chest and backed away as the truth sunk in to Yuu's head. So that was why Hinata had never showered with the team. The wet towel clung to his waist, a waist just that bit smaller than a boys should be, and his arms attempted to hide the breasts beneath the towel. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Hinata yelled, as Yuu continued to shout. "I'M SORRY, SENPAI, I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT PLEASE DON'T KICK-"  
"What the fuck why would we kick you out?" Yuu asked, perplexed. Hinata blinked. "If anything this makes you even more amazing. And if you're a boy, you should be on the boys team. But seriously that's not why I'm yelling, what the fuck do you think you're doing, binding with bandages? Do you know how dangerous that is? And while playing sports, I don't know how you haven't broken a rib-"  
"I'm sorry senpai! I...I don't have anything else."  
"Well starting today, you're going to bind properly." He stated, picking up the bandages from the floor and chucking them in the bin.  
"Wait!" Hinata shouted, a cry drowned in intense pain. Yuu watched sadly as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Shōyo, but your safety comes first. Here, put this on." he ordered, handing the younger boy a cream coloured sweater.  
"What?! That's Kageyama's!"  
"Yeah, and it'll be oversized on you so you won't be able to see anything. Oh, you might as well put this on too. It'll be too big for you and a bit sweaty and gross, but it's better than nothing, right?" Hinata's eyes widened as he took hold of the sports bra.  
"Nishinoya, you..."  
"Haha, yup!" Yuu confirmed, lifting his shirt so Hinata could see the black binder beneath. "Me too! Which is why you're coming to mine right now so I can educate your ass."  
"Noya-san, you don't have to-"  
"Eh!" Yuu interrupted, stretching his arm out straight so his finger forced Hinata's lips closed. "Less complaining, more learning! Your senpai is going to change your life today!" 

A minute later, Yuu turned back around to face Hinata, who was now snuggled adorably in Kageyama's oversized sweater, though his facial expression didn't match his overwhelmingly cute exterior.  
"Ewww, it is really sweaty... " He moaned, pulling at the neckline of his shirt to sniff at the bra beneath.  
"At least it's not threatening your life." Yuu replied, semi-cheerfully. "Come on!" 

Yuu was painfully aware of how Hinata kept looking around and tugging at his sleeves as they walked to Yuu's house together, obviously uncomfortable without his makeshift binder. Yuu kept the conversation light, discussing volleyball and upcoming matches, and asked for his opinion on names for some of his new moves, but he could tell Hinata wasn't really into it. He couldn't ask for details of his situation either, not in public, so upped his pace and speedwalked the remaining distance. Hinata ran to keep up, but pulled his bag up to his chest to hide the lack of flatness. Yuu could see that he just wanted to cry, and it broke him inside too, because he knew exactly what that felt like. Knowing he was doing the right thing, he raced on, keen to get this ordeal over and done with as soon as possible. 

Before long, they had reached Yuu's house.  
"The bathroom is up the stairs and to the left." he said, and Hinata was off like a shot to collect himself. Yuu sighed, and jogged up the stairs to his room. 

When Hinata entered the room a short while later, Yuu had already located his old binder and hidden it beneath his pillow. He gestured to the spot on the bed next to him and Hinata joined him, mirroring his cross legged position and looking illegally adorable, still swathed in the huge sweater. Yuu kept the thought to himself though, now was the time for business.  
"I'm not going to lecture you," he began, "but bandages are awful. They don't let your lungs expand, and they're so constrictive that they can break your ribs. I don't know how you haven't injured yourself yet, but I'm glad I caught you early."  
Hinata's eyes fell sheepishly. "I'm sorry..."  
"Just don't do it again and I'll forgive you." Yuu grinned. Like anyone, he hated seeing Hinata upset, so made an effort to speak cheerfully and not scold him as much as he felt he ought to. "Anyway, I have something for you!" he announced, pulling the binder out from under the pillow and shoving it into Hinata's arms. Hinata began to stutter something about how he couldn't possibly accept, but Yuu shushed him.  
"This was my first proper binder, I used it when I was 14 and about your size. I haven't got around to donating it yet, so I think you should have it!" He grinned widely, and it only widened further as he watched Hinata's reaction. Once he realised he was actually being offered this to keep, his whole face lit up, eyes the size of saucers and gasping in delight. "Go put it on then! Try it out!" Yuu urged. "You can try stepping into it if you can't get it over your head!" he called after Hinata who had already sped away. He probably hadn't heard him, so Yuu migrated to the hall and leaned against the wall outside the bathroom. "Yo, any problems and I'm right here," he called.  
"It's...a bit tight!" a muffled voice replied.  
"That's the idea! Just bear with it, it should fit you just fine!"  
A few grunts later and Hinata emerged, glowing. He had put his volleyball shirt back on, and it skimmed beautifully past his flat chest. Yuu beamed, laughing softly as he led Hinata back to the bedroom so he could see himself in the full length mirror. He stood back and watched proudly as Hinata squealed at the sight of his reflection, spinning around and pulling his shirt all different ways, eventually ending up on his knees and tearfully thanking his senpai over and over and over.  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm the best senpai." Yuu agreed. Hinata nodded furiously. "Now, stand up." Hinata did as he was told, and watched in the mirror as Yuu lifted his shirt to check the fit around his waist, and pulled the collar down to make sure it wasn't too tight on his shoulders. "Now breathe in reeeeaally deeply." Yuu ordered, and Hinata obeyed. His chest expanded as it should. "Now doesn't that feel better? You'll actually be able to breathe properly when you wear this, and it won't damage your body." Hinata nodded sheepishly, blushing. "A few words of warning though. Never wear two at once, that can constrict your ribs and damage your cartilage. Wash it gently so it keeps the stretch. And don't wear it for more than eight hours okay? I know it's hard, but just change into a sports bra or something when you get home and wear something loose. And don't wear it during sports either."  
"What?! But Noya-san, I thought-"  
"Nope, no binders for sports. At. All." Yuu replied firmly. "Never. I have some good websites for compression sports bras though. They're not as effective as this," he said, gesturing to Hinata's chest, "but you can breathe in them, and that's what's important. Your health comes first, even above dysphoria. Just say they're pecs, man. I'll send you the links tonight, and some to good binder sites as well." He continued grinning as Hinata blurted a mass of thank-yous again before finally hushing him.  
"Don't thank me now, thank me by playing better than you ever have in practice tomorrow! Given you can actually breathe now..."  
"Haha, yeah..." Hinata said, awkwardly raising his arm behind his head.  
"And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask! Your senpai will always be there for you!" Yuu added finally, posing proudly with his hands on his hips and winking at his friend. Hinata responded with delight, bowing repeatedly and thanking him again and again. Yuu couldn't deny the little leap of his heart every time Hinata called him senpai, but eventually forced himself to get the boy out of his house and on his way home. Closing the door, he exhaled as he climbed the stairs again, already excited for tomorrow's practice and how much better Hinata would be. He was glowing just as much as his orange haired kouhai after his good deed, he felt so proud and responsible and honestly, he just wanted to call Sugawara and tell him everything that happened because he knew Suga would say that he was proud of him and that he was a great senpai. But he couldn't, Hinata's secret was not his to share. And besides, he already knew he was a great senpai. 

-

Yuu was perched on the floor of the volleyball court, balancing on one bent leg as he attempted to explain to Hinata exactly what "Rolling-Thunder" was, frame by frame, when the god of wrath himself marched into the hall, bringing blinding darkness and all of Satan's minions with him as he held a cream coloured sweater in a tightly balled fist.  
"HIIINAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" the god bellowed as he approached. Tanaka sidled up to Yuu's side, raising an eyebrow expectantly. He was eager to see what the problem was this time, but also ready to break it up if it got too serious.  
"WHY DOES MY SWEATER SMELL OF YOU?!" Kageyama demanded incredulously. 

Everyone stared at him. 

Everyone looked at Hinata. 

Everyone blinked. 

Finally everyone burst out laughing, the absurdity of the question too much to deal with.  
"How do you know what Hinata smells like?" Tanaka gasped between laughs. Kageyama's face reddened as he struggled to find a reply. Yuu couldn't contain his laughter, rolling backwards onto the floor, overcome by fits of hilarity. When he'd sneaked the sweater back into Kageyama's open locker after finding it still draped over the side of his bathtub, he'd figured it would be even more suspicious if he'd washed and folded it, but he never imagined that he would be able to recognise Hinata's smell from it! It was too much, he thought as he gasped for air. Kageyama was still trying to find a reply and now Hinata was jumping at him, a tiny enraged beast who was most certainly not going to admit that he had in fact been coerced into borrowing it. He saw Asahi grimace as Tanaka finally stepped in to put an end to the cat fight, and Daichi ordered them both to do 100 laps around separate halves of the court. Yuu lay still on the floor, waves of laughter still washing over him as the pair reluctantly set off, still glaring daggers at each other. Suddenly Tanaka's upside down face was above his.  
"I know liberos are supposed to stay close to the floor but don't you think you're overdoing it?" he asked, grinning as he offered him his hand. Responding in kind, Yuu grabbed it and leapt to his feet, executing a very high and precise split jump on the way. Man, he thought to himself, I love this team.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written using only my own experience with dysphoria, but as I am not trans it's possible that some of what I've written may be inaccurate or offensive (though obviously I have tried my best to avoid any possibility of that happening), so I would really appreciate it if you could call me out on things I may have got wrong within this fanfic so I can fix them. Of course, if everything's fine with it I'd appreciate you telling me that too! Thanks ^^


End file.
